A MOTHER'S LOVE
by nadalyunjae
Summary: ONESHOOT/GS/YUNJAE/FAMILY/Kisah nyata perjuangan seorang ibu, yang mengalami penyakit kanker otak stadium akhir, penyakit yang terlambat diketahui, dia memilih untuk mempertahankan calon bayinya, menghantarkan buah hatinya untuk melihat dunia, dia rela meskipun itu harus ditukar dengan nyawanya.


**Tittle : A MOTHER'S LOVE**

 **Cast : YUNJAE**

 **Genre : FAMILY/GS**

 **Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita.**

 **Untuk yang ga suka ga perlu dibaca ya, supaya ga memicu keributan antara cassie atau Yunjae Shipper lainnya. Dan di larang keras mengcopas!**

"Sebaiknya kita berkemas, aku akan mengantarmu ke Rumah Sakit" ujar seorang namja bermata musang seraya mengemasi beberapa potong pakaian kedalam tas.

"Apa kau sudah gila! Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya meskipun kau memaksaku! Aku akan tetap mempertahankan bayiku!" pekik yeoja cantik yang tepat berada dibelakang namja tersebut dengan wajah menahan amarah.

Mendengar itu, sontak membuat namja bermata musang tersebut membalikan badannya. Baru kali ini pertengkaran diantara keduanya setelah mendapatkan kabar bahwa si yeoja tengah hamil 7 minggu.

"Hanya cara ini yang bisa kita lakukan" jawab namja itu dengan pandangan dingin.

"Cara apa! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau benar-benar memaksaku!" bentak yeoja itu lagi.

"Tapi kau harus menggugurkannya, Boo. Ini demi kebaikan kita" bujuk namja itu lagi.

"Kita? Ini hanya untuk kebaikanmu! Kita sudah membicarakan ini berkali-kali dan jika kau terus membahasnya, maka jawabannya akan tetap sama, Yun. Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya" geram yeoja itu dan sedikit menarik nafas. "Aku tidak akan pernah mau menggugurkan bayiku apapun yang terjadi, tak masalah jika kau tidak menginginkannya, karna kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri! Kau egois,Yun"

"Justru kau yang egois terhadapku dan terhadap dirimu sendiri! Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu" jawab namja itu lemas.

"Tidak ingin kehilangan diriku dan kita harus mengorbankan calon bayi kita yang tidak bersalah, mengorbankan anugrah yang telah tuhan berikan pada kita? Apa kau tega melakukannya?" tanya yeoja itu lemas. "Beri aku kesempatan untuk melahirkannya, beri aku kesempatan merawatnya, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia"

"Untuk apa jika itu akan mengantarkanmu pada kematian?!" bentak namja itu.

PLAK!

Satu tamparan keras tepat mendarat dipipi namja itu dan membuatnya terdiam seketika. Tak ada lagi kata-kata yang bisa diungkapkannya ketika melihat tatapan tajam dari yeoja yang tidak lain adalah istri yang dinikahinya selama 6 buan setelah menjalin hubungan selama 3 tahun. Tatapannya yang semula akan kembali membujuk, kini hanya bisa diam terpaku.

"Jaga bicaramu" ucap yeoja itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tapi memang itu yang akan terjadi, apa kau tidak memikirkan hal itu?"

"Ini pertama dan yang terakhir kalinya aku berdebat denganmu, Yun. Jangan pernah temui aku sampai pikiran bodohmu itu berubah" desis yeoja itu dengan air mata yang langsung jatuh begitu saja.

Dengan cepat sang istri merebut tas yang ada di lengan sang suami dan melanjutkan mengemas pakaiannya membuat suaminya itu menatapnya bingung. Bukankah dia bilang tidak ingin melakukannya? Tapi mengapa dia mengemasi pakaiannya?

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya sang suami dengan tatapan bingung dan menahan tangan istrinya yang terus mengemasi pakaian.

"Aku akan pulang kerumah Umma dan Appa, jangan ganggu aku" jawabnya dengan dingin dan langsung berjalan menghindari suaminya.

"Joongie-ah, kumohon jangan pergi. Kita bisa membicarakannya. Bukan seperti ini" ucap suaminya.

"Aku ingin menjernihkan pikiranku, Yun. Kumohon jangan ganggu aku dulu" jawbanya dengan lesu.

"Kalau begitu biar kuantar kau pulang"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri. Jaga dirimu. Maaf sudah menamparmu tadi" ujarnya membelai pipi sang suami dan pergi keluar rumah membiarkan Yunho sendiri merenung.

.

 _ **-5 Mouth Later-**_

"Joongie-ah.. kau benar tidak ingin menemui suamimu diluar?" tanya Mrs. Kim mendekati sang putri di balkon kamarnya yang tengah bersantai dengan perutnya yang semakin lama semakin membesar.

"Aku masih tidak ingin bertemu dengannya jika dia ingin membahas masalah kemoterapi, Umma" jawab Joongie atau Jaejoong dengan pelan dan kembali mengusap perutnya.

"Tapi ini sudah hampir 4 bulan kau tidak menemuinya. Bahkan mertuamu pun datang kemari" bujuk Mrs. Kim.

"Katakan saja pada mereka, maaf aku tidak bisa menemui mereka untuk saat ini" jawab Jaejoong lesu.

Mrs. Kim sersenyum kecut mendengar hal itu. Tubuhnya bergerak untuk duduk disebelah putrinya. Dapat dilihat jelas raut wajah sendu Mrs. Kim ketika melihat wajah Jaejoong yang biasanya terlihat ceria, kini terlihat semakin pucat dari hari kehari. Jaejoong yang tahu itu langsung menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak sang Umma seperti kebiasaannya jika sudah berdua.

"Umma?"

"Hm?"

"Apa yang akan Umma lakukan jika berada diposisiku?" tanya Jaejoong datar dengan pandangan yang menatap lurus kedepan.

"Jelas Umma akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu, Chagi" jawab sang Mrs. Kim seraya memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Tapi bagaimana jika Appa tidak mengizinkannya?" tanya Jaejoong menatap lekat mata sang Umma.

"Umma akan tetap pada pendirian. Umma mengerti apa yang kau rasakan saat ini. Terkadang hidup itu harus menjadi sebuah pilihan. Bahkan pilihan yang sangat sulit" ujar Mrs. Kim dan sedikit menarik nafasnya. "Apa yang dirasakan Yunho, sama seperti apa yang kami rasakan. Kami tidak ada yang ingin kehianganmu, Joongie. Tapi kau yang berhak memilih hidupmu sendiri" tambahnya dan menyandarkan dagunya tepat di kepala Jaejoong dan mulai membelainya. "Tidak semua orang rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi bayi mereka. Apa yang kau lakukan adalah yang terbaik. Bahkan Umma sendiri belum tentu bisa melewati masalah ini jika berada diposisimu"

"Aku akan sangat berdosa jika aku egois" jawab Jaejoong dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Jika dilihat dari posisi Yunho. Kau yang egois karna kau memilih meninggalkannya, Chagi. Tapi terlepas dari ini semua. Apa yang telah kau pilih adalah jalan terbaik. Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun"

"Aku hanya ingin bayiku selamat, itu saja. Aku ingin mendengarnya menangis. Melihatnya tersenyum dan menggenggam jariku. Sama seperti Umma yang lainnya. Tapi tidak apa jika aku harus pergi tanpa mendengar, melihat atau merasakan sentuhannya, asalkan aku bisa menghantarkannya melihat dunia. Bersama kalian, bagiku itu sudah cukup" jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar dan tanpa disadari airmatanya kembali turun dan rasa sakit di dadanya kembali menyeruak.

Tidak dapat dibohongi, berat rasanya jika dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti saat ini. Dirinya pun tidak menginginkannya. Namun itu semua sudah jalan yang harus di hadapi.

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, berjanjilah untuk tetap bersama kami" ujar Mrs. Kim namun Jaejoong hanya diam tanpa berniat membalas ucapan sang Umma.

CKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka menampakkan sosok namja bertubuh kekarnya tengah berdiri dengan wajah sendu di ujung sana. Mrs. Kim yang menyadari kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya langsung berdiri dengan perlahan dan menatap Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Yunho ada disini, Umma akan meninggalkan kalian berdua. Katakanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan" ucapnya dan langsung mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan lembut kemudian langsung berjalan mendekati Yunho. Memberi isyarat agar Yunho mendekatinya.

Tapi tidak ada yang dilakukan Yunho sampai Mrs. Kim pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, begitu juga dengan Jaejoong yang sama sekali tidak menolehkan wajahnya. Dengan langkah berat Yunho mulai berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang masih diam duduk bersandar mengelus perutnya yang besar. Yunho tersenyum getir melihat keseriusan istri yang sangat dicintainya begitu kuat mempertahankan buah hati mereka. Yunho mengusap wajahnya dengar kasar ketika mengingat perkataannya yang memaksa Jaejoong untuk menggugurkan bayi mereka, malu rasanya jika harus kembali berhadapan dengan Jaejoong, tapi dia juga tidak ingin terus di diami oleh Jaejoong. Hati kecilnya menginginkan Jaejoong kembali kerumah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Yunho ragu dan menempatkan dirinya duduk disebalah Jaejoong.

"..."

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

"..."

"Tidak apa jika kau masih marah, aku mengerti. Tapi yang aku lakukan ini bukan karna aku tidak menyayanginya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Aku tahu aku egois. Jadi.. Mianhae.." ujar Yunho panjang lebar. Setitik air mata jatuh dari mata musang itu, begitu juga dengan Jaejoong yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya, menatap perut besarnya dengan pandangan getir.

Jaejoong sadar, bahwa selama ini juga dirinya hanya memikirkan dia dan bayinya, tanpa memikirkan orang lain yang juga memikirkannya.

"Mianhae.. aku harus melakukannya" jawab Jaejoong seraya menutup mulutnya untuk menahan isakan.

"Lakukanlah yang menurutmu itu yang terbaik. Aku akan mendukungmu. Apapun akan aku lakukan agar kalian berdua tetap bersama kami" janji Yunho dan langsung menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. "Jadi, pulanglah bersamaku" bujuk Yunho.

"Ne.." jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum yang mulai berkembang dibalik wajah pucatnya.

.

 _ **-2 Mouth Later-**_

"Boo.. istirahatlah, atau duduk sebentar. Aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan" titah Yunho yang langsung memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Sebentar lagi, aku sedang menata ini. Aku takut jika suatu saat nanti aku tidak bisa melakukannya" tolak Jaejoong yang sejak pulang berbelanja keperluan bayi sama sekali belum beristirahat.

"Kau bicara apa?" tanya Yunho dingin.

"Sudahlah jangan memulai"

"Tidak bisa, biar aku yang melanjutkannya nanti. Sekarang kau beristirahat. Ayo.." bujuk Yunho yang langsung mengambil selimut bayi dan meletakannya didalam box bayi yang terlihat masih baru.

Jaejoong hanya diam menahan kesal sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya dan dibalas dengan cengiran oleh Yunho.

"Ada apa? Kau marah? Ini sudah waktunya untukmu istirahat. Kau tidak kasihan dengan bayinya?" tanya Yunho yang langsung berjongkok dihadapan Jaejoong. "Coba kau lihat, Ummamu itu sangat susah diatur, jahat sekali dia sudah membawa kita jalan-jalan lalu tidak istirahat" rajuk Yunho kemudian menempelkan telinganya pada perut Jaejoong. "Mwo? Kau setuju dengan Appa?"

"Ish! Kau ini" cebil Jaejoong seraya menjitak kecil kepala Yunho. "Enak saja kau mengajaknya bersekongkol, baik-baik aku akan istirahat" jawab Jaejoong setengah kesal.

"Nah.. seperti ini kan kau terlihat cantik kalau menurut" ledek Yunho seraya kembali berdiri.

"Jangan menggodaku" jawab Jaejoong singkat dan berjalan menuju ranjang mereka.

"Yah, kau itu digoda sedikit mudah sekali marah?" rajuk Yunho sambil mengikuti Jaejoong dari belakang. Seketika raut wajahnya menjadi sendu mengingat kesakitan yang selalu mendera Jaejoong.

"Yun? Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung setelah duduk diatas ranjang.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, ayo tidur siang" ajak Yunho dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Jaejoong. "Kemari" tawar Yunho sambil menepuk lengannya untuk dijadikan bantalan bagi Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun menurut kemudian ikut merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggunya lahir" ucap Jaejoong ceria.

"Memangnya kau berharap dia berjenis kelamin apa? Dan kenapa kau tidak mau mengetahui jenis kelamin apa dia nanti?" tanya Yunho antusias.

"Jangan, aku ingin ini menjadi kejutan bagi kita" jawab Jaejoong dengan cengirannya. "Jika seandainya dia berjenis kelamin laki-laki, kau ingin memberinya nama siapa?" lanjut Jaejoong.

"Ah, aku belum memikirkannya, justru aku ingin kau yang memberinya nama" jawab Yunho sambil mengelus perut besar Jaejoong. "Apa kau ada usulan? Jika laki-laki kau akan beri nama apa dan jika perempuan juga kau akan memberinya nama apa?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki sebuah nama jika dia nanti terlahir perempuan" ujar Jaejoong menatap ke langit-langit kamar.

"Memangnya apa?" tanya Yunho seraya mengecup pipi Jaejoog.

"Jiyool, Jung Jiyool" jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum lebarnya. "Enah mengapa, firasatku mengatakan bahwa dia berjenis kelamin perempuan" tambahnya dan bergantian mengecup pipi Yunho kemudian kembali menatap langit-langit.

' _Firasatku kau akan meninggalkanku dengan cepat'_ ujar Yunho dalam hati.

"Haaahhhhh... aku sudah mengantuk" ujar Jaejoong dan kembali menghadap kearah Yunho.

"Tidurlah, aku juga sudah mengantuk" jawab Yunho melesakan wajahnya diperpotogan leher Jaejoong dan langsung memejamkan matanya. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang diam menatap langit-langit.

' _Rasanya aku ingin terus seperti ini bersamamu'_ ujar Jaejoong dalam hati dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

.

 _Yunho tengah bingung, dirinya berdiri ditempat keramaian. Tak ada satu orang pun yang dia kenal. Kemana Jaejoong?_

" _Appa.." panggil seorang bocah kecil nan cantik._

 _Merasa tidak ada seorang pun yang menoleh kearah suara itu, Yunho langsung membalikan tubuhnya, gadis itu tersenyum kearahnya. Dirinya merasa seperti mengenal wajah gadis kecil itu. Seperti melihat seseorang yang dekat dengan dirinya. Tapi tunggu dulu. Tadi dia bilang apa? Appa?_

" _Jiyoolie.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" suara lembut muncul dan menghampiri gadis kecil itu._

" _Umma?/Joongie?" ucap bocah itu dan Yunho secara bersamaan._

" _Ayo kita pergi, Chagi" ajak Jaejoong seraya mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum manisnya._

" _Ne Umma" jawab gadis kecil itu dan menyambut tangan Jaejoong. Kemudian berjalan membelah kerumunan manusia dihadapan mereka berjalan menjauhi Yunho._

" _Boo?! Apa itu Jiyool?! Boo! Kalian mau kemana?!" teriak Yunho seraya mengejar keduanya namun terhalang lautan manusia. "Boo! Jiyool! Andwae!"_

"Andwae!" teriak Yunho kaget dan langsung membuka matanya.

"Yuuunnn, ada apa? Gwaenchana?" tanya Jaejoong menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Ah, Boo.. Gwaenchana.." jwab Yunho dan memposisikan tubuhnya duduk disebalah Jaejoong seraya memperhatikan Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan sampai berkeringat seperti ini?" tanya Jaejoong lembut dan menyeka keringat yag ada di dahi Yunho.

"Hanya mimpi biasa, tidak apa"

"Baiklah.."

"Kau tidak istirahat?"

"Oh, aku sudah bangung lebih dulu darimu. Kelihatannya kau kelelahan jadi tidak ku bangunkan" jawab Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Ini, aku hanya merajut topi dari benang wol yang kita beli tadi. Lucu tidak?" tanya Jaejoong sembari menunjukkan hasil karyanya.

"Itu sangat lucu, aku yakin dia pasti akan menyukainya" jawab Yunho sambil mengelus perut Jaejoong membuat si empunya perut ikut tersenyum. "Boo.."

"Hn?"

Sreeettttt~

"Ah Yun? Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung ketika tiba-tiba saja Yunho memeluk dirinya.

"Aku ingin seperti ini dulu"

"Ada apa katakan saja" ujar Jaejoong.

"Berjanjilah"

"Berjanji untuk?"

"Berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku"

Seketika Jaejoong terdiam. Tanganya terangkat untuk memeluk punggung kekar Yunho. Langsung saja air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak bisa menjawab. Dirinya sendiri tidak tahu apakah nanti semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Berjanjilah padaku" ucap Yunho lagi namun Jaejoong tetap diam.

Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong, Jaejoong masih terdiam menyandarkan dagunya tepat dipundak Yunho. Dengan perlahan Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. Yunho mengelus halus pipi Jaejoong yang terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

"Boo? Gwaenchana?"

"Ada apa?"

"Wajahmu kenapa pucat begini?" tanya Yunho panik.

"Ah Yun.. bukankah aku seperti ini dari sebelum-sebelumnya?"

"Ani, tapi ini kenapa?" ucap Yunho yang sudah mulai takut ketika melihat darah mengalir dari hidung Jaejoong. "Boo.." tangan Yunho terangkat menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidung Jaejoong.

"Yun tanganmu kotor biar kuambilkan tissue untukmu" ujar Jaejoong yang terlihat ingin menangis sambil mengelap tangan Yunho dengan perlahan.

"Kau tunggu disini biar kupanggilkan dokter Lee" ujar Yunho dengan cepat dan berlari menuruni ranjang.

"Yun.." panggil Jaejoong dengan lemas saat hendak menyusul Yunho namun.

BRUK!

"Boojae!"

.

YUNHO POV

Tit~Tit~Tit~Tit~

Sudah hampir seminggu, Jaejoong belum juga membuka matanya setalah dia pingsan tepat dihadapanku. Padahal, dulu dokter sudah menyarankan untuk dia melakukan kemoterapi. Sayangnya dia menolak dengan alasan dirinya tidak ingin kehilang rambut, pada awalnya. Ternyata itu hanya gurauan saja, dia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar dariku. Dia hamil, dan aku terlambat mengetahuinya. Dia sudah tahu jika dia melakukan kemoterapi, maka dia harus rela kehilangan calon bayi kami. Aku tidak ingin semuanya terlambat, dan mencoba membujuknya yang bahkan berakhir pada pertengkaran kami. Sampai pada akhirnya aku harus menyerah dengan pilihannya dan perkataan dokter beberapa jam lalu bahwa semua sudah terlambat. Terlambat untuk merubah keputusan.

YUNHO POV End.

Mata itu terbuka membuat Yunho refleks menatapnya dengan senyuman sendu diwajahnya. Tapi wajah pucat itu malah tersenyum lembut meskipun terhalangi oleh selang oksigen di hidungnya. Tangan kurus itu terangkat dengan perlahan dan menyentuh wajah sembab Yunho.

"Apa.. Khau habis.. menang..ngis?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara lemah. "Akuh tidak apa-apa, Yun"

"Jangan katakan apapun, aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja, Boo" balas Yunho dan mengusap kepala Jaejoong.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Dia baik-baik saja, dia sehat. Dan kau harus kuat demi dirinya. Kau harus berjanji padaku"

Janji, janji dan janjilah yang hanya bisa ditagih Yunho, namun hanya dibalas dengan senyum hambar oleh Jaejoong.

.

Satu bulan berlalu, kondisi Jaejoong sama sekali tidak membaik, justru sebaliknya. Kesehatannya terus turun hingga sempat beberapa kali tak sadarkan diri. Sampai pada waktunya Jaejoong harus melahirkan, tubuh kurus dan pucat itu tak henti melepaskan senyuman. Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Jaejoong ketika ranjang Jaejoong didorong masuk ke dalam ruang operasi. Ketika pintu ruang operasi di tutup, disitulah permainan antara hidup dan mati Jaejoong akan dimulai.

.

Sudah dua jam berlalu, belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan baru muncul dari dalam ruang operasi, Yunho mulai resah dan pasrah dengan keadaan. Mr. Jung yang melihat kegelisahan putranya, meremas pundak Yunho guna memberikan ketenangan.

Tak lama kemudian pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan menampakan sosok seorang suster dengan raut wajah yang sama sekali tidak diharapkan oleh keluarga Kim dan Jung.

"Tuan Yunho?"

"Iya saya sendiri"

"Anda diperbolehkan masuk" ujar suster tersebut, Yunhopun langsung mengikuti suster tersebut.

Sebelum menghampiri Jaejoong, dirinya diharuskan menggunakan pakaian khusus. Dengan cepat Yunho memakainya dan kembali mengikuti arah suster tersebut pada sebuah ranjang. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah darah yang mengotori kapas-kapas dan juga selimut. Namun perasaan takut itu hilang ketika melihat wanita yang begitu di cintainya tengah berbaring dengan sesosok bayi mungil disampingnya. Air mata mulai menggenang senyum haru menghiasi pipinya, airmata pun terjun bebas dari pelupuk matanya. Dengan segera Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu lemah tak berdaya.

"Boo..."

"Yuhn.."

"Ne?"

"Akhu.. berhasil menghantarkannya pada kalian"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kenapa kata-katamu seolah akan meninggalkan kami semua?"

"Dia manis" jawab Jaejoong lemah.

Yunho menatap dokter seolah menuntut penjelasan, namun yang diterimanya hanyalan gelengan kepala dari dokter tersebut. Airmata kembali jatuh dari mata kecil Yunho.

"Dia.. belum menangis" ungkap Jaejoong dengan mata yang setengah tertutup.

Yunho tak menjawab. Menangis, itulah yang hanya bisa dia lakukan. Digenggamnya tangan ringkih itu kemudian mengecupnya, cukup lama airmatapun tidak hentinya mengalir.

"Jika kau lelah, tidurlah.." ujar Yunho seraya mengelus helaian rambut Jaejoong. "Kami tidak apa-apa"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum simpul, tangan kurus itu menggenggam lembut tangan Yunho seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Tidurlah.. Joongie, sungguh aku tidak apa-apa" ujar Yunho lagi.

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, perlahan mata besar itu tertutup, dan ganggaman pada tangan Yunho pun melemah. Seiring dengan tertutupnya mata Jaejoong, bayi perempuan mungil buah cinta mereka pun menangis keras. Tak kalah dengan Yunho yang ikut menangis dengan cukup keras melepas kepergian Jaejoong.

Sedang keluarga yang menunggu diluar sana langsung menangis ketika mendengar suara tangisan pilu dari Yunho. Mereka tahu apa yang terjadi disana. Mrs. Kim dan Mrs. Jung pasrah dengan keadaan yang harus diterima keluarganya dan menangis di pelukan suami mereka, kehilangan putri dan menantu tercinta.

.

.

.

 _ **6 Month Later**_

"Woaaahhh, Jiyool sudah cantik..Ayo kita berjalan-jalan ditaman" ujar Yunho yang mengangkat tubuh bayi kecilnya. Jiyool bayi kecil Yng dilahirkan Jaejoong 6 bulan lalu tersenyum dan tertawa lepas melihat kearah sang appa.

Penampilan Jiyool sangat lucu ditambah dengan hiasan topi yang sempat dibuat oleh Jaejoong. Yunho memeluk Jiyool dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar 'mereka'. Saat Yunho hendak menutup pintu, Yunho tersenyum hangat pada foto Jaejoong yang terpajang dimeja nakas. Namun wajahnya berubah keruh ketika mengingat bahwa Jaejoong sudah tidak ada bersama mereka lagi. Lamunan Yunho buyar begitu saja ketika Jiyool tidak sengaja menyentuh wajah Yunho dengan senyuman manis persis seperti Jaejoong.

Yunho kembali tersenyum dan mengecup pipi gembul Jiyool. Inilah yang terbaik, Yunho tahu keputusan Jaejoong adalah keputusan terbaik bagi buah hati mereka dan saatnya bagi Yunho menjalankan sekaligus menggantikan posisi Jaejoong sebagai orang tua. perlahan Yunho menutup pintu kamar mereka dan pergi dengan senyum yang mengembang.

 **-FIN-**

 **Seorang ibu yang hebat, adalah ibu yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi menghantarkan buah hati mereka ke dunia. Jadi sayangilah ibu kalian, karna kasih sayang dan cinta seorang ibu tidak akan pernah bisa kita balas sampai kapanpun mengingat ibu mempertaruhkan nyawa demi buah hatinya** **(Nadalyunjae)**

 **Kisah nyata perjuangan seorang ibu, yang mengalami penyakit kanker otak stadium akhir, penyakit yang terlambat diketahui, dia memilih untuk mempertahankan calon bayinya, menghantarkan buah hatinya untuk melihat dunia, dia rela meskipun itu harus ditukar dengan nyawanya.**


End file.
